


Crazy

by Saturnotastico



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blue Eyes, Clouds, Confessions, Crazy, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Holding Hands, Ice Cream, Inspired by..., Love, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnotastico/pseuds/Saturnotastico
Summary: Crazy, en español significa "Loco" y se pronuncia "Creisi". Hay un helado que se llama Crazy. Cuando compraron varios helados de ese tipo, ellos descubrieron que se sentían muy Creisis.Qué pena por aquellos que no están Creisis.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 3





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está inspirado en el mejor helado del mundo que he comido, se llama Crazy. También está inspirado en una frase que decía en inglés "Yo grito, tú gritas, todos gritamos por helado." Pero en inglés rimaba.
> 
> Esto es EruRi. También MobuHan. En esta ocasión, Hange es no binario.  
> Espero te guste. Y si sabes de qué helado estoy hablando, espero te guste tanto como a mí.

Hange y Moblit iban caminando, hacía calor. Moblit tenía dinero, y Hange tenía hambre, hambre de helados. 

\- ¡Moooblit! - se quejaba, alzaba sus brazos, pues tenía calor, era demasiado. Sus lentes llegaban a quedar cubiertos de sudor, tanto que llegaba un punto donde debía quitárselos y limpiar ambos cristales.

\- Hange, no se preocupe, ya vamos llegando al puesto de helados. - Moblit en realidad no tenía nada de calor, usaba un pantalón corto y una camisa un poco gruesa. Se veía muy tranquilo y Hange no comprendía la estabilidad de este. 

Estaba tan tranquilo, que a veces intranquilizaba a Hange. Pero en otras ocasiones, le transmitía la misma tranquilidad. 

\- ¿No sientes calor? - pregunta, viéndolo, el sol le llegaba a los ojos atravesando los cristales de sus anteojos, y para colmo, además de llegarle el sol en toda la cara, también le impedía ver correctamente. 

\- En algunas ocasiones. - sonríe.

En el cielo habían unas pocas nubes, y esas pocas nubes eran gigantescas como nunca antes. Por razones desconocidas, las nubes estaban allí en el cielo, sobre sus cabezas. Pero para su mala suerte, las nubes no lograban tapar el sol penetrante, ¡Si tan sólo una sola de esas nubes tapara el sol! ¡Oh, vaya!

El cielo tenía una mezcla de azul infinito y turquesa. 

Mientras tanto... Erwin y Levi a unas cuantas cuadras, quedaron juntos en una mesa bajo una gran sombrilla que tapaba el sol, ¡Qué bien que tapaba el sol!, esperando a que Moblit y Hange trajeran los helados. 

En la mesa había capacidad para que cuatro personas se sentaran, también cuatro personas podían ser tapadas por la sombrilla. Levi justamente estaba frente a Erwin, viendo su semblante elegante y fresco.

Y lo miraba con mucha atención sin quitar sus ojos de él. 

Erwin al parecer no tenía calor, se sentía feliz, además, el calor era bastante pero a él no le afectaba, ¡Justo como a Moblit!

Erwin tenía una camisa bastante interesante, era del color del mar en un dia soleado. Era turquesa. A Levi le gustaba su camisa, le gustaba su pantalón, le gustaba todo lo que traía puesto encima.

Levi sí sentía un poco de calor, solo un poco, la camisa que traía era blanca, la traía dentro de un pantalón negro que tenía, esta camisa le quedaba... bastante grande. Pues era la camisa de Erwin.

Justamente Levi estaba pensando en esto mismo, y se acordó de lo mucho que lo quiere.

\- Erwin... 

Erwin que lo miraba dulcemente, tenía uno de sus brazos por sobre la mesa, queriendo alcanzar su mano tratando de que no se notara.

\- Levi. 

Inevitablemente sonrió, porque pensó en tomar su mano. Siempre sonreía. Para él. 

Levi mantenía sus manos bastante alejadas, porque estaba de brazos cruzados, pero al ver la mano de Erwin allí extendida y serena, lo cautivaba por completo, queriendo agarrarla también. 

\- Nada. - cerró los ojos, separando sus brazos, y llevó una de sus manos a la mesa, con lentitud.

Su mano quedó apenas sobre la mesa, casi inalcanzable. Honestamente, estaba esperando a que Erwin tomara su mano.

Erwin para tomarla, tenía que estirar un poco más su brazo, y precisamente eso fue lo que hizo, y la sostuvo.

Levi abre los ojos, viendo sus manos tomadas, y al lado de estas, había una caja llena de servilletas rosadas, al lado de esta había otra caja, pero no con servilletas, sino con muchísimos sobres de azúcar y endulzante. ¡Sobrecitos rosados, la mesa era del mismo color! 

Se sensibilizó un poco al ver todo esto, los sobres de azúcar y endulzante estaban tan perfectamente ordenados que le producía placer verlos, y tener la mano de ese hombre sosteniendo la suya era mucho más maravilloso de lo que suele imaginarse.

Suspiraba. 

Y la mesa estaba tan limpia, casi brillaba. Y Erwin era tan... la verdad es que sin él allí sentado frente a él, la mesa perdería todo brillo y los sobres de azúcar no serían más que sobres miserables, sobres insuficientemente perfectos, demasiado. 

Entonces, Levi comprendió que lo más bonito que podía contemplar era aquel que tenía la camisa turquesa sosteniendo su mano. Sin Erwin, no podría tomarse la molestia de contemplar servilletas ni sobrecitos de nada.

Erwin analizando la mirada de Levi hacia los sobrecitos de azúcar, sonrió. Sonrió tanto. Quería seguir teniendo su mano, de aquí hasta el final de los días y para siempre.

En aquella mesa estaban ellos dos mirándose, también estaba la pila de servilletas y el ejército de sobrecitos de azúcar y endulzante, pero también había un vaso de jugo a medio terminar que Hange había pedido en ese lugar, y fue por esto que fueron a parar los cuatro a la mesa, para acompañar a Hange a tomarse el jugo, pero luego a Erwin y a Hange se les ocurrió la idea de tomar helados. Así que Erwin y Moblit pusieron dinero y este último fue con Hange a conseguirlos.

Ahora Levi estaba allí viendo a ese que pidió helados con Hange, el mismo que dijo que no importaba el tipo de helados que fueran.

Los helados son lo mejor del mundo para Hange. 

Erwin es el mejor del mundo para Levi. 

Para Moblit, lo mejor de este mundo es Hange. 

Para Erwin, el mundo en sí es realmente maravilloso, pero le gustaba Levi en particular. Tanto, tanto.

Por otro lado, Hange y Moblit fueron al carrito que Hange había visto estando en la mesa rosada con sus amigos y Moblit, y al llegar a este...¡Vaya! ¡Habían cientos de variedades de helados!

Hange muere de felicidad. Moblit sigue sus pasos, algo nervioso.

\- ¡Cielos, observa, Moblit! - llevó sus manos a su cabello largo, no lo podía creer.

El señor del carrito de helados echó un vistazo a las ganancias que había ganado ese día, ya que las tenía escritas en una libreta pequeña... y ¡Casi nadie, nada de dinero ese día! Ver a Hange con ese interés por sus helados, lo llenó de alegría. 

En el carrito había una lista con dibujos de más de cien helados, con sus respectivos nombres.

Nombres tan extraños pero con un aspecto muy llamativo.

Pero uno, uno fue lo suficientemente llamativo como para hacer brillar los ojos de Hange, brillaron a través de los lentes que siempre traía. 

Un helado que se llamaba "Crazy".

\- Mira, quiero este. - Hange apunta con su dedo a este helado en particular - Es divertido para mí. - sonríe, viendo a Moblit - ¿Cuál quieres tú? - pregunta.

Moblit en realidad, no tenía un interés en especial por los helados. Así que no se le ocurrió nada más que escoger el mismo helado que le llamó la atención a Hange. 

\- Sí, ese mismo. - sonríe nervioso, Hange salta de alegría. 

El señor de los helados oye su conversación, esperando a que los pidieran.

\- ¡Señor, deme cuatro de esos! - emoción era lo único que sentía. 

Cada helado costaba dos monedas, y, justamente Moblit llevaba ocho monedas consigo.

Entonces el señor del carro de helados saca los cuatro helados y se los entrega a Hange a cambio de las monedas.

Venían en un envase plástico, con una etiqueta rosada diciendo "Crazy" en letras azules sobre el costado. 

El envase era transparente con dibujos, decía "Crazy" en el lado de esta, permitiendo ver por arriba que el helado era blanco y rosado a la vez. Incluso, traía dulce de frambuesa, y cosas extrañas pero que sabían muy bien. 

Todo era rosado ese día. Incluso el helado. 

\- ¡Gracias! - Hange sostuvo los helados y le dio uno a Moblit.

Y salió corriendo instantáneamente. 

\- ¡Corre, corre, Moblit! - gritaba al correr, y mientras corría, miraba hacia atrás para decirle esto. 

Y por casualidades del universo, no se tropezaba. Seguía corriendo muy rápido.

\- ¡Hange, no voltee hacia atrás al correr! - Moblit sostenía el helado que le dio, caminando con rapidez. 

Moblit pensaba que, en cualquier momento, Hange se estrellaría al suelo, impactando su rostro en este, y a la vez, sus anteojos hechos pedazos. Quizás se preocupaba de más, o Hange era una persona muy despreocupada. Ambas son ciertas.

Levi y Erwin seguían tomados de la mano por sobre la mesa rosa. Ellos estando solos solían hablar mucho, a veces Erwin hablaba y Levi lo escuchaba, y viceversa, Erwin amaba oírlo hablar. Pero ese día, permanecían en silencio, solo estaban ahí mirándose. El silencio no es un problema entre ellos dos. Estarían toda la vida en silencio.. Es algo que solo ellos pueden entender.

Sus manos permanecían tomadas con mucha fuerza, y ellos ahí mirándose. 

Levi a veces pensaba en que el paisaje detrás de él se veía hermoso, o quizás se confundía y en realidad lo que le parecía hermoso era él. Para Levi, todo le quedaba hermoso. Incluso la cafetería detrás de él se veía mucho mejor. 

Y no le molestaba. Porque se deleitaba al pensarlo a él. 

Levi se volvía loco estando con él. Una locura interna y automática. 

Es difícil de describir, no es que vaya a volverse loco de verdad, pero dentro de su mente, imagina un mundo extraño, donde solo estén las camisas de Erwin para que las use, y que solo esté él junto a él, en el lugar imaginario del que hablan siempre cuando están juntos. Un lugar no muy difícil de imaginar. Un lugar que ellos dos sueñan, pensando en que algún día llegarán a estar allí. 

¿Eso es locura? ¿Pensar en todo eso es estar loco?

Pensar en estas cosas, muchos dirán que es locura. Ellos no lo ven así en realidad. Pensar en cosas así, es lo que los hace libres. ¡Entonces están locos!

Sin embargo, hay gente que de veras está loca.

Los dos, al ver a Hange acercarse corriendo a lo lejos, Levi vio que estaba feliz, se veía ridículamente feliz para él, pensaba que en cualquier momento caería, pues era muy torpe.

Pero no. Nunca se caería. 

Luego de venir corriendo a toda velocidad, Hange accidentalmente golpea y choca con la sombrilla pero justo a tiempo la sostiene para que no se cayera, aunque al hacer esto casi se le caen los helados, pero no ocurrió. 

Moblit iba detrás a unos cuántos metros muerto de cansancio. 

Hange se sentó al lado de Erwin y les dejó sobre la mesa esos helados peculiares que le habían llamado la atención.

Levi suelta muy, muy lentamente la mano de Erwin, y se queda hipnotizado en el helado, es que las etiquetas que traía pegadas, eran muy extravagantes. ¡Además del aspecto! Que nunca antes había visto.

El helado se veía tan lindo como el hombre que tenía al frente.

\- Es el que yo pedí, porque míralo, ¡Es extraño! - Hange quitó la tapa del envase, dejándola a un lado del vaso de jugo que compró hace un rato - ¡Nunca lo había imaginado de esta forma! ¿No se ve delicioso?

Levi detenidamente observa el helado, y por sobre este vio con mayor claridad los colores; rosa, blanco, y más tonos de rosa.

Rosa igual que la mesa, rosa como los sobrecitos de azúcar que eran perfectos, incluso las malditas servilletas eran rosadas, que estaban apiladas perfectamente, perfectas. Uh, como Erwin, pensó en Erwin y creyó que ese helado ya era el mejor del mundo. Sin duda lo creyó. 

Moblit cansado, llega a la mesa bajo la sombrilla y se sienta, dejándose caer sobre la silla, al lado de Levi.

\- Debajo de... - Moblit sostiene el helado, recobrando la respiración, ahora sí sentía calor - ...Cuchara.

Hange alza las cejas, con dudas. No entendía lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Cuchara, Moblit? ¿Acaso tienes cucharas? - Hange razona un momento, y de repente toda magia se fue, pues no tenían cucharas - ¡Debimos comprar también, porque no podremos comernos esto!

Moblit niega con la cabeza, respirando un poco agitado. Eso no era lo que trataba de decir.

Erwin que aún no había destapado el helado, lo levanta y ve en la parte de abajo, donde había una especie de intervención en la que había una pequeña cuchara de plástico, que era sostenida por una etiqueta diciendo "¡Viene con cuchara!"

Erwin al leer esto, quitó la etiqueta, y justo como decía, había una cuchara diminuta de plástico, era violeta.

Y ríe amablemente. 

\- Mira... - vio a Hange - Viene con una. - sonríe, mostrando los dientes casi tan atractivos y blancos como parte del glaseado del helado extravagante. 

Hange abre los ojos enormemente, riéndose, como si no pudiese creerlo. La magia había regresado.

\- Eso... eso era lo que iba a decir. - Moblit sacó la cuchara escondida en la parte de abajo del helado, esta era roja - Me lo dijo el señor que los vendía.

\- ¡Sí, Moblit, tenías razón! - ajusta sus anteojos, luego saca su cuchara, que era azul - ¡Mira, es azul! - sus anteojos brillaron por alguna razón desconocida.

Levi observando todo esto con el ceño fruncido, sin decir nada, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo abrir el helado, ni de cómo se comía, porque los únicos helados que había comido habían sido en barquillo, en uno de esos que también se comen.

Así que forcejeó un poco con la misteriosa tapa transparente y finalmente la sacó, dejándola al lado del vaso semivacío de jugo que Hange compró hace rato, sin despegar los ojos de los colores empalagosos y algo incómodos del inquietante helado.

En el fondo, no eran tan inquietantes. Eran felices y llamativos. 

Para Levi, los colores combinaban perfectamente, incluso habían chispas blancas que también se comían, estaban perfectamente esparcidas sobre el helado. Esta perfección le hizo recordar al placer que siente al ver los sobrecitos de azúcar tan maravillosamente ordenados... y luego se acordó de Erwin.

Erwin, maldito Erwin, siempre en todos lados de su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en su delicadeza facial o en sus manos sosteniendo las suyas con fuerza. No dejaba de pensarlo. Lo tenía bien en el fondo de su corazón. 

Y, su corazón latía a la velocidad de un rayo, se volvía loco al pensar en Erwin, en el helado, en las servilletas. Pensando y pensando en esa mezcla de perfección, el mundo simplemente estaría completo teniendo éstas cosas.

Nunca había probado ese helado tan extraño. ¿A qué sabrá?

Levi viendo de reojo a Moblit, vio la cuchara roja que tenía en mano, era diminuta.

Levi quitó la misteriosa etiqueta del helado y pudo sacar su cuchara, ¡Era verde! 

Y Erwin estando al frente, lo miraba de reojo, mientras que probaba el helado. 

¡Sabía increíble!

\- ¡Me encanta! - Hange iba a la mitad del helado, con sus codos apoyados en la mesa, sosteniendo el helado en alto con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía la cuchara azul.

Moblit miraba a Hange. Ni siquiera había probado el helado aún. 

\- ¿Por qué se llama así? - Levi antes de probarlo, ve la etiqueta misteriosa diciendo "Crazy", no sabía qué rayos significaba esta extraña palabra - ¿Qué sabor es ese?

\- ¿El nombre? - Hange inmediatamente ajusta sus anteojos, dirigiendo la mirada a Levi.

\- ¿Es un sabor? - Levi empezó a sospechar del helado.

Hange contiene las ganas de reír. Erwin solamente lo miraba con deleite. Levi miraba enojado a Hange. 

Moblit también se preguntó qué significaba esta palabra. 

\- Debe ser en inglés. - dijo Moblit, viendo brillar las gafas de Hange.

Levi frunce el ceño. No sabía hablar inglés.

Hange ríe. 

\- ¿Qué significa? - mantuvo el ceño bien fruncido, sosteniendo apenado la cuchara verde - ¿Frambuesa? - Levi lee otra vez las letras rojas en grande, "Crazy" seguramente significaba frambuesa, pues ese es el sabor del helado. 

Hange rio un poco más. Pero no con mala intención. 

\- Loco. - pronunció Erwin, su voz hizo que el pequeño hombre lo escuchara, y dirigió su mirada a él rápidamente. 

\- ¿"Crazy"? - Moblit pronunció según estaba escrito, no sabía mucho de inglés tampoco, mucho menos de su pronunciación. 

Hange vio a Moblit, con felicidad y gracia. Empezó a reír.

\- ¡No, Moblit, se pronuncia "Creisi"! - siguió comiéndose el helado a cucharadas - "Creisi". - pronunció correctamente - Significa Loco en inglés como dijo Erwin.

\- Loco... - Levi pensó en voz alta, comprendiendo la situación. 

En realidad no comprendía con claridad, ¿Quién le pondría así a un helado? Alguien que seguramente estaba muy Creisi.

Loco, Levi piensa en Erwin. Erwin quizás no estaba loco. Pero, por alguna razón, se acordaba de él. 

Moblit sonríe, ahora que sabía decir "Loco" en inglés, era un poco más divertido pensar en ambas palabras. 

Hange se terminó el helado, Erwin iba a la mitad. Pero Moblit y Levi ni siquiera lo habían probado aún. 

\- ¡Está increíble! - dijo, dejando el envase vacío sobre la mesa, y dejó la cuchara azul dentro, tapando el envase - ¡Moblit, debes probarlo!

\- No, no, no. - dijo algo nervioso - Es para usted. - y acercó el helado a Hange, junto con la cuchara - Yo paso. - sonrió. 

Hange dudó un poco de Moblit, y mientras lo miraba fijamente, sus manos se acercaban al helado lentamente.

\- No sé por qué me lo das, pero muchas gracias, hmmm... - dice con seriedad, llevando una cucharada de helado hacia su boca, y esta traía el dulce de frambuesa, era la mejor parte del helado - ¡Muchas gracias! - sus cachetes se tornaron del mismo color que el helado - ¡Eres increíble, Moblit! - otra cucharada.

Levi vio un rato a Hange que le parecía otra vez, tan ridículamente feliz. 

Pero él, sostenía con ambas manos el helado, y las palmas de sus manos se tornaban frías, si permanecía así, en cualquier momento dejaría de sentirlas. 

Erwin se tomaba el helado con gracia, mientras lo analizaba, con la cuchara diminuta sacaba helado, a veces rosa, a veces blanco. Ya no quedaba dulce de frambuesa, pero no podía parar hasta terminarlo.

De vez en cuando miraba a Levi, que se veía como un niño enojado al que se le reventó el globo que compró. Su expresión era algo nostálgica como suele ser. Permanecía ahí inmóvil, mirando a Hange y a Moblit.

\- Oh, es probable que tengas que acompañarme más tarde. - Hange le hace un llamado a Moblit, viéndolo de nuevo - ¿Vendrías conmigo? 

Levi miró el helado, permanecía frío. No se derretía nunca, estaba ahí esperando a ser comido. 

Erwin al terminar el helado, deja el envase plástico sobre el que Hange dejó vacío sobre la mesa, dejó la cuchara violeta dentro de este.

\- Por supuesto. 

El viento sopló muy fuerte repentinamente, y debido a esto, una de las servilletas rosadas que estaban en esa pila perfecta y ordenada, salió volando, pero Hange y Moblit seguían allí viéndose, el viento no les molestaba en lo más mínimo. 

Pero Levi, que rápidamente persiguió con la mirada esa servilleta que se fue a causa del viento, se sintió afectado.

Le producía nostalgia verla alejarse, y alejarse sin parar.

Erwin sintió su piel erizarse porque el viento lo abrazó de golpe, no sentía calor. El frío acogedor lo abrazaba.

Y vio las manos de Levi abrazando el envase del helado, las vio y de verlas, pasó a ver su mirada perdida que intentaba ver aún la servilleta que se desprendió de la pila.

Levi dio un suspiro, despidiéndose de la servilleta. Y miró a Erwin, y al ver que sus ojos maravillosos lo miraban a él, frunció el ceño, Levi ahora parecía estar más enojado, como un niño al que se le reventaron no uno, sino dos globos que compró. 

Así que, enojado, tomó la cuchara verde, la tomó en forma de puño, y la llevó hasta el helado, no le importaba si esa no era la forma correcta de tomar la cuchara. Así que sacó de una sola cucharada todo el dulce de frambuesa y todas las chispas dulces que habían en la primera capa.

Se llevó la cuchara directamente a la boca, aún con el ceño fruncido, y el maldito de Erwin lo miraba tan apaciblemente, sonriéndole solo a él. Pensar en sus ojos, le producía más ganas de acabarse el helado.

Y cuando probó el helado, maldición, le fascinó, es lo más dulce que probó en la vida, más que los helados que venían en barquillos. Y para colmo, no dejaba de mirar a Erwin. Es la mejor combinación. 

Erwin que estaba tan feliz de verlo, lo estaba mirando. Cuando estaba enojado o feliz, en cualquier estado de ánimo posible, él lo miraba. 

Erwin no prefería los helados, sin embargo, ese que se tomó lo dejó aún con el sabor en su boca. ¡Le gustaría comerse miles de esos para siempre! Lo dulce, lo dulce siempre va a ser lo que más le gusta.

Levi desesperado y enojado de ver a ese hombre rubio perfecto y tan malditamente lindo, de pura pataleta no quería disfrutar demasiado el helado, y se llevó otra cucharada a la boca, cubriendo todos sus sentidos de azúcar.

Malditos todos, pensaba Levi, la pila de servilletas se había arruinado ahora que le faltaba una de esas mismas. Ya nada era como antes. Por suerte tenía el helado para desquitarse, comiéndolo como un niño que no sabe agarrar bien la cuchara. 

Mientras Moblit y Hange seguían hablando, planeaban acerca del futuro.

¿Qué es el futuro? ¿Qué pasará mañana?

Es algo complicado, las personas en realidad siempre estaban en la misma incertidumbre, todas las personas se mantienen a la deriva, a menos que tengan algo en mente. ¿Qué tienen en mente esos dos que tanto se amaban?

¿Y Erwin? ¿Qué tiene en su mente tan enormemente amplia, que podría llegar a perderse él mismo dentro de esta?

Hay locura en cada una de sus mentes. Hay tantas cosas empalagosas que no se atreven a mencionarlas. Eso sí que es estar acabado, o más bien, loco.

El futuro es complicado. 

El presente es todo lo que tienen ahora, no tienen nada más que el ahora. Y a ellos mismos.

Levi odiaba pensar tantas cosas hermosas y rosadas, hm, podría comerse todo el maldito helado sin esa cuchara, con la mano es más que suficiente, a mordidas es más fácil... Pero no. Ensuciar su cara le parece horrible, no le gusta estar sucio. 

¡Demonios! 

Levi se estresa. 

Levi alcanzó a darle una tercera cucharada al helado extremadamente dulce. El helado ese, era de manera precisa, muy dulce, justo como le gustaba a Erwin que lo miraba. Levi sabía a la perfección que a ese hombre le gustaban las cosas dulces y hermosas como él. Maldito hombre ridículo y maravilloso. Lo amaba tanto a él. Quería quitarse la ropa justo ahora y darle unos besos que ni siquiera él sabía cómo dar con exactitud. 

Levi pensando en tantas cosas que le gustan, se estresó y dejó la cuchara enterrada en el helado, apartándolo de él con ambas manos. Alcanzó al menos a darle tres cucharadas.

Se tranquilizó un poco y pensó en que no era bueno estresarse tanto. Es mejor admitir de una vez que estaba enamorado.

Y se lo dio a Erwin.

Es divertido porque Levi no se dio cuenta de que manchó uno de sus cachetes con helado y dulce de frambuesa. 

\- Er...win, para ti... para ti. - le susurró y sintió algo dulce en su corazón, el helado extremadamente dulce le comió los nervios y ahora solo sentía azúcar correr por su venas, sentía amor, tanto amor dulce. Quería comerse todo lo dulce en el mundo. A Erwin también quería comerlo.

Él es de esas personas que de un momento a otro, ya no está estresado. ¿Estará loco?

Erwin con emoción, vio el helado que Levi le dejó al alcance de sus manos. Y además, vio esa mancha en su cara, una mancha extrañamente divertida, y de color rosa.

Oh... y le sonríe. Otra vez le sonríe solo a él. 

Su gran corazón empezó a bailar de emoción por culpa del helado que le dio. Lo tenía muy Creisi, aunque Levi lo tenía más Creisi por sobre todo.

Erwin antes de agarrar el helado y comerlo, rápidamente sostiene una de las manos de Levi antes de que aleje ambas y le impida tomarlas, la sostiene con muchas ganas, y la dirigió hasta su boca y le dio besos fugaces por toda la mano.

Levi dejó de fruncir el ceño instantáneamente y se sensibilizó bastante. Su otra mano se empuñaba de emoción. 

En realidad Levi sí quería comerse el helado hasta acabarlo pero de verdad quiso dárselo a Erwin que se veía tan feliz allí. Porque le gustaba verlo feliz cuando comía cosas dulces.

Erwin expresó su gratitud dándole besos fugaces en la mano.

Levi lo observaba.

Hange al ver que este pequeño hombre le dio su helado a Erwin, se altera, no en mal sentido. 

\- ¡Levi! ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Tu helado, se lo diste a Erwin!

Levi no tenía ganas de ver a Hange, quería ver a Erwin Smith.

\- Hange, ¿También estoy loco entonces? - Moblit vio con atención las gafas con colores brillantes de Hange - Yo también le di mi helado a usted.

Un rayo de sol se asomaba por debajo de la sombrilla rosada, haciendo que sus gafas reflejen la luz.

Haciendo que, al estrellarse en el cabello claro de Erwin, llegue a parecer como si irradiara luz. Brillando.

\- No, no... ¡Tú no estás loco, Móblit! - Hange mantiene su boca abierta - O quizás sí... - pensaba con los nervios encima - ¡No sé nada, solo eso sé!

Hange se estresa también, queriendo buscar la respuesta.

Erwin mira a Levi directamente a los ojos, notó que su rostro pálido se vio brillante a causa del rayo de sol que se impactaba en su cara. Y sus cejas levemente inclinadas hacia arriba lo tentaban de emoción. 

\- Levi, me tienes Creisi. - sostenía aún su mano entre las suyas. Dándole mas besos.

Levi lo miraba, y este pequeño mordía de puro sentimental sus labios, queriendo esconderlos dentro de su boca para siempre, su mirada oscura ahora pareciera ver algo maravilloso, lo estaba haciendo. Veía a ese ser maravilloso que besaba su mano.

Le parecía maravilloso aquel que tenía la camisa turquesa, entre celeste y verde Azulada como sus ojos brillantes adorables. Quería que sus manos tocaran las suyas para siempre.

\- Quizás lo estoy. - dijo Levi, respondiendo a la pregunta de Hange - Porque Erwin, tú me dejas Creisi.

Erwin sonrió tanto que su nariz llega a tornarse colorada. Él no se estresaba por nada, quizás porque puede expresar muchas cosas que siente, de cualquier manera.

Sin embargo, también hay cosas que no sabe explicar. Hay muchas cosas que no sabe expresar.

Erwin sin soltar la mano de Levi, saca una servilleta de la pila imperfecta de servilletas. 

Levi sigue a todos lados la mano de ese hombre con la mirada. 

Y este con la servilleta rosada, la manda a limpiar la mancha de helado que Levi tenía en su cachete, con sutileza. 

Levi se sensibiliza más aún, sentía que quería hacer sangrar sus labios de lo fuerte que los mordía. 

Hange empieza a reírse porque Moblit nunca se vio más nervioso.

\- Estoy Creisi también. - Moblit agarra su cabello con ambas manos - ¡Hange, usted me tiene Creisi!

Hange siente una exaltación violenta de ánimo, abriendo su boca.

\- ¡No digas eso, Moblit! - se levanta del asiento de pura emoción - ¡Todos estamos locos, yo más que tú, yo estoy Creisi también!

Levi ve otra vez a Hange ridículamente feliz.

Levi se sentía mal, Erwin lo tenía mal, lo tenía mal pero de una manera enigmática en la que no siente ningún malestar en sí. 

Es solo que... Siente su corazón vuelto loco, y sus emociones iban de un lado a otro, revotando en su cabeza, chocando entre todas y volviéndose Creisis también. 

\- ¿Tú también... lo estás? - Levi frunce el ceño, estar tan feliz y tan malditamente emocionado lo estresaba, necesitaba desquitarse con algo, por fortuna, morder su labio inferior ayudaba en eso.

Erwin deja de besar su mano, dejándola sobre la mesa lentamente, y la servilleta con la que limpió su cachete, se la guardó en un bolsillo de la camisa que a Levi le gustaba tanto. 

\- ¿Loco, yo? - piensa, sonriente y tentador, sosteniendo el helado que le dio Levi, arrancando la cuchara que estaba enterrada en este - No... - ríe, musitando su risa apacible y llena de bondad - Yo estoy enamorado.

Levi siente fiebre en toda su cara. Suspiró. 

\- Yo también. - le susurra, quitándose un peso de encima, sus manos se empuñaban.

No es estar loco, es estar enamorado.

Hubo un silencio entre Levi y Erwin, Levi aún quería decirle algo.

\- Erwin... sí, estoy igual que tú. - cierra los ojos, cruzándose de brazos. El sol le llegaba a un lado de su cara. 

Erwin sonreía. Y sonreía. Y sonreía. Su exaltación violenta de ánimo la manifestaba por medio de sonrisas, él siempre sonreía, entonces, esta loco.

Estar loco es como estar en un lugar extraño, del que no se puede salir pues se mantienen todas las emociones revoloteando por doquier, si alguien llegase a salir, también salen las emociones, escapándose, manifestándose, entonces es mejor no salir nunca. Erwin salió de ese lugar y por eso manifiesta sus emociones como puede. Él no está loco, está enamorado.

Estar loco también significa estar enamorado. 

Estar enamorado significa estar loco.

\- ¡Yo no! ¡No me enamoré! ¡Moblit, y tú no estás loco! ¡Es Levi... y yo...! - de puros nervios, Hange se fue a la cafetería a devolver el vaso de jugo a medio terminar, y luego regresó - ¡No estoy Cresi! ¡Ustedes tres sí!

Y sale corriendo, en dirección a su casa.

Hange no sabía manifestar ciertas emociones, porque las tenía encerradas junto con su propio ser dentro de su mente. Estaba Cresi sin duda. 

Hay que recordar que estar Creisi también es estar enamorado.

\- ¡No! - Moblit sale persiguiendo a Hange, él sí sabía manifestar sus emociones. Entonces estaba enamorado.

Pero estar enamorado conlleva una gran locura. Entonces Moblit estaba loco sin duda.

Erwin y Levi quedaron allí sentados.

\- Al lado de ellos, no parecemos tan locos. - Levi arregla la pila de servilletas que estaba un poco deforme a causa del viento, queriendo que vuelva a ser perfecta.

Erwin terminó el helado, y junto con los otros tres envases, los deja en un basurero que estaba a unos pasos, no es necesario decir de qué color es el basurero.

\- No saben que estamos peor. - le sonríe, los ojos azules le brillaban.

Qué pena por aquellos que no estaban locos en ese mundo.

\- Sí... Erwin. - lo mira, y lo mira, y lo miraba. Era feliz cuando le veía los dientes blanquecinos brillar.

Qué pena es no estar Creisi

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Eso te hace estar Creisi.


End file.
